


Making you see

by knittingsharks



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, At least it looks like I hate him, Gen, Giant Snake, I freaking hate snakes, I kinda hate Thor, Its a she and her name is Hilda, Loki is suffering, Loki is the Endbringer, Loki's punishment, Oh god I suck at tagging, Thor is the King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittingsharks/pseuds/knittingsharks
Summary: Loki was imprisoned after his activities on Earth. Instead of the pretty comfy cell he got originally, this is his punishment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Marvel (who got it from Nordic mythology so...nevermind). Mine is the story, nothing more. Oh and Hilda the Snake also belongs to me.

Tonight is special. He's thought about celebrating but he doesn't have a desire for self abuse anymore. It's been twenty years since he was put into these caves with nothing to believe in.

He has remains of his armor hanging from his body as a constant remainder of what might have been lost. Somehow he feels naked even with all of that leather hugging his frame. It's as if strenght left his body for good. He's no fool. He knows when he's defeated. But it still leaves bitter taste in his mouth. He had been left to rot in here instead of being mercifully killed. Most of his thoughts are about death lately, but he has long ago discovered that there's nothing to kill himself with. After being tossed in here he spent days wandering in enormous space the caves offered. His feet bleeding, no doubt marking his path red. It took years before being desperate enough to try to kill himself. But every time he picked sharp rocks he to slice his wrists with or push deep into his eyeballs, they softened and turned into little balls of moss. Each time he tried to run headfirst into one of the stony walls they disappeared leaving another great chamber to wander in.

His punishment is simple. But even enduring all this pain, he regrets nothing. He always lived without any regrets. And even now, when he sees where his actions have led, he doesn't feel any remorse. Given the chance, he doesn't think he would do anything differently. He is left in dark caves for ever, not to see another being again, not to hear another's voice. Not that he could see anyone for he was blinded and frankly he doesn't even want to. Right before being sent into this exile, he was stripped of his glamour. He felt shame, exposed to his former family and all of Aesir in his Jotun form. In comparison, smouldering needle sewing his mouth shut would be more merciful. He can't withstand thought of someone ever seeing him like this again. For this is what he really is. A monster.

At least he's not the only monster in the dark. She came one decade in his time here. He woke up when he heard her moving around. At first he ran from the gigantic snake lurking around, tried to hide, but without magic he was helpless. When he was finally waiting for death as she wrapped her strong body around him squeezing life, her forked tongue fluttering next to his head, he felt relieved. Oh how naïve he used to be. She wasn't there to kill him. She just choked him until even his Jotun body couldn't take it anymore and his bones cracked one after one, 'till he was struggling, having death on his tongue. Only then he felt her teeth sinking in, venom mixing with his blood. The pain was fierce and seemed to be endless, eternal. He might have been screaming but he doesn't remember much. After spending all her venom, she left. It took him few months to recover, he was sweating, coughing vomit but still, he survived. It was maddening.

That was only for seven years, once a month, as some sick time keeping mechanism, snake slithered to him and squeezed the hope out of him leaving him with her poison circling his veins. After seven years snake had gone to sleep. Only sound in the caves was his own blood rushing in rhythmic waves to his brain, heartbeat deafening along with his rough breath. But today was different. He felt it, strange tingling in his bones and then it hit him. Smell of rain and ozone, low and deep...sound of thunder. He heard him before he cleared his throat to announce himself.

'Oh, welcome, my prince. Have you come to mock or pity me?' he kept his tone low, threatening.

'Loki,...' deep voice greeted him after years of loneliness.

It felt so good that shiver ran down his back and he failed at hiding it.

'So that's your greeting then. My name. Is it all you have to say? I know my name for I haven't forgotten it yet. There's no need in repeating it. Tell me, my lord, have you come to mock me or pity me?' Words verging into hysteric pitch, the throat convulsing around each syllable after decades of disuse.

'Please, Loki, I...' Thor's voice died in echo of the cave.

It was more than enough. Loki felt sick. He remembered Thor's words about love, about forgiveness. It meant nothing. Thor means nothing to him.

'Does moth- Frigga, hell, does even Odin remember my name?' He choked out All father's name.

It sounds wrong, rolling on his tongue. Yet, there is another name that would feel even stranger coming out from his mouth.

'Mother is dead.' Thor whispers, waiting for reply

. When none comes, he moves closer. Loki feels small, but then Frigga was never his mother, he should feel...just not this great pain.

'I came to tell you. Father fell into his sleep again. He made me king and I think he is dying too.'

Loki's breath catches in his throat. He puts his thoughts aside. It's not Odin dying that renders him silent for the moment.

'So you came to mock me then, my...king.'

It was meant to sound poisonous, hateful, but it came out without any emotion at all. Loki just doesn't care for thrones and crowns anymore. He feels empty. There is no hope for him, nothing to keep him going.

'Brother, we can,....'

'I'm not your brother! You made it very clear that there's no love lost between us when lighting from your hammer blinded me, when your hand pushed me into this...this hell. So stop pretending shall we, my lord? Stop pretending that you care, that I wasn't just...'

Caves were quiet once again. After echo of Loki's words died down, there was this terrible silence again. His head spinning, Loki's fingers close around small rock. Not big enough to hurt, yet he throws it blindly.

 'Leave...' It was an order, a plea, a pained moan.

'No, I won't,...I have come to free you of father's punishment, your exile.'

Thor's voice was gentle: ' That's why I came Loki. To free you. To see you happy. I can't undo what I did as you can't, but please, Loki, let us,...you tried to kill me Loki, this was cruel but necessary and for your own good too.'

'Oh please, save it. I never tried to kill you. Not really and you know it. You have seen what I can do. Poison you, kill you in your sleep when you were defensless and so trusting. Not afraid to turn your back on me. Yet.'

His face is split by mad grin. His hands are shaking unable to contain his anger.

' Remember, when you were at Midgard? I had so many chances, instead I'd always warned you, I tried to make you see but you were as dense as your father! It was me who made king out of your arrogant egoistic stupid good-for-nothing younger self. Would you ever listen to me? No! So I showed you! You should be grateful!'

Words just slipped past the lump in his throat. He never meant to say half of them. He felt so angry and tired and helpless. He just wanted to strangle that idiot with his bare hands.

'I thank you. Now let me return the favour, for I wish very much to make a better person out of you. You make me better Loki, in a ways I can't even describe.'

'Oh, free me. And wold you let me roam free around your realm? I don't see the difference between that or this prison. Are you sure you came to free the right snake? There are two of us, you see? Now... which one is safer to release?'

He was crying but it never showed in his voice. He knew not if he hated or loved Thor's ignorance. There were two separate parts of him screaming equally loud. He practically begged Thor to leave him here. He is not ready to go back. He knows this rage and guilt inside him. It made him do horrifying things. It allowed him to looked at his victims dying as it clouded his vision with his want.

He heard him coming closer. Blocking Loki's escape routes. Pushing him into corner. Just as he was ready to attack, Thor's spoken.

'Loki, I truly came to free you. Now, here,' Thor reached out and touched Loki's forehead.

The sight came back. Instead of total darkness there were shadows, one hovering over him. He blinked once, twice. Then his magic returned. It started slowly, something breaking inside him after a while, releasing his power. Caves' chambers were filled with cracking and humming sounds. Tiny sparks flew out of his body and there was a distant sensation of having the very air sucked out of the space. They were filled with void and the only thing that felt real was the pulsing heat grasped in his hands. The roots of Yggdrasil shaking. Fates crying for the realms.  Loki felt powerful. It was good, too good in fact. He turned to Thor, looking at the person he hated the most. There was stupid look plastered all over his face.

'Brother,...'

'I'm going to leave now. Don't follow me or you will regret it, my king.' With those words he left.

He vowed before the eyes of universe that he won't make the same mistakes again. He buried his love long ago so Thor lost his protection. For them to cross paths again, it would be Thor's funeral. Just his memories kept him from not wiping Thor from the existence the moment he gave him his powers back. That and the fact that there was a list carefully constructed in his head of old friends he was anxious to meet again. Revenge never tastes better that steaming hot, whatever Midgardians say. He has plans and one tiny realm that needs his attention. After that, he will bring end.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this because I want to and because it's been sitting in my folder for too long being covered in digital dust. Looking for beta who can make my problems and poor grammar disappear. Hope ya liked it.


End file.
